mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morris ''I'm Alright'' Johnson
About 'Morris Johnson' At The Mansion of Delights we have many members that help, and some that do the complete opposite. For Morris, we couldn't go a day without him and he knows his worth. The help Morris gives is of a supreme genius level, sparking an incredible IQ of 350 (the highest IQ ever recorded). There has been times when arguments have risen amongst the members of Delights and fights have broke out, arguments that have no end and seem to patter onward for hours. However, Morris will enter and solve it immediately, with both sides of the argument resolved and leaving everybody confused as to why they were even bothering in the first place. Morris can do much more than this like cook; clean, build furniture, gardening, set records on games, magic tricks, play poker (his favourite game) and never losing due to his ability to control his brain at expert level, and so on and so forth, but the one underlining factor of Morris is that he just can't be bothered. Or in his words, Nah, I'm alright... He says this to ANYTHING. The 'idea' of doing something simply just bores Morris. Even when food is offered to him, he'll hesitate for easily 10 seconds before giving an answer. Unless he is really hungry it'll always be a Hmm, no I'm alright. This can be really tricky if we ever need Morris in a blind panic so, we don't always use him for the extremely dangerous matters - but if something is wrong that needs a mediocre hand to take care of it, Morris is the man. *In the Photograph attached, it displays Morris during his most recent Mansion Identity update. It took him 4 hours to come down to the Photography room in which he said such things like, There's no point. I'm the same man. My face hasn't changed, just use my old photo. And, Go away, I'm warm here. And, I'll come in a minute... when he actually took 3 hours and 59 minutes longer than 'a minute'. Morris hasn't seen his family since he was a child, It doesn't bother me because I've fended for myself, says Morris. He is a happy man, a gentle man and a really caring person towards everybody. Even Barry. Morris has been seen taking over the mopping duties and talking and laughing with Barry during his really long shifts. Just to keep him company. The thing is, Morris 'will' do this willingly, but asking him is a bad idea. After a couple of nights with Barry, Morris didn't turn up on the 3rd night. Barry felt kind of lonely especially considering he always is alone. He walked up to Morris' room and knocked on. Barry: Hey man Morris: Ah, hey Barry Barry: You wanna come uhh, mop with me again? Awfully lonely man.. Morris: Nah, I'm alright. *door shuts* ------- The most heroic moment in Mansion History lies with Morris. During the evil dreaded nights of Bludgeon Mary vs Gruejor, the deathly screams from Mary and the low groaning blubbers from Gruejor echoed throughout The Mansion for weeks and weeks. Ghosts were emerging from Mary as she rose and awoke the dead from their graves. Gruejor used its mating call, in which thousands and thousands of horny and spiny-penised beasts crashed through Gruejor Cavern causing a legendary battle between Ghosts and Monsters. Many Humans were shadowed by hauntings for these weeks and others were molested by the stampeding amounts of Gruejors that flooded the Corridors and Gardens. It seemed like it would never end and we lost many lives during this battle. Until Morris arrived. Something just 'changed' in the air. Upon his entrance, he knew just what to do. He walked through Reception that at the time was destroyed and smoky, blood stained the walls, the desk and the floors. Richelle hadn't turned up to work for a month now. Morris walked toward the large Map of Delights hung up on the wall. He memorised it within seconds and walked directly to Bludgeon Mary's Corridor: where the fight was going down. For some reason, the passing Ghosts and Gruejors ignored Morris as if he had some kind of 'higher connection' going on. Maybe he did. We still don't know. But the brave soul of Morris marched right inbetween of the fight and spoke it out to Gruejor and Bludgeon Mary. We don't know what happened, what he said or how it ended but Morris figured it out. The day he entered The Mansion was a life saving event. We asked Morris for a statement after he saved the lives of the few that remained: Nah, I'm alright. - Morris Johnson's statement.